


Of Pineapples and Memories

by Writing_Goat



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Murder of Fruit, Not the Face!, Slight Violence, Tom Cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Goat/pseuds/Writing_Goat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Matt remember that day he indirectly had Tom's father murdered, but not anything else? What if he didn't remember at first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Pineapples and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Just my take on Tom's father got murdered event. I was pretty sleepy writing this, hope you enjoy!

It's been years since the incident, yet it still followed him whenever he'd go into a grocery store, picnics, or even a gun shop. The memories burned in his mind, yet he was alone in this suffering. Tom was completely alone in this memory of that awful day when he was fishing by the river with his father during a school outing.

The worst part of it, he lived with the man who started that terrible series of events. Matt. Matt when he was still young, some how found a gun and gave it to an angry, vengeful bear. Why was that bear so mad at his father? Why did that bear have such a thirst for murder of a pokey fruit?

Tom felt he'd never know. Worst of all, Matt didn't remember anymore. Honestly, it wasn't Matt's fault completely. It was that stupid Communist's fault. He gave Matt that memory eraser gun, and Matt gone and shot himself with it from sheer stupidity. Part of Tom was glad it wasn't a truly dangerous gun, but he knew because of it Matt had to start his life all over. Teaching a full grown man the basics of life again was tedious... But.

Well. Watching Matt learn the fundamentals of life took him back all those years when they were kids. Matt was almost exactly as he remembered. Clumsy, goofy, making terrible choices.. Yet he was apologetic now. Matt needed reassurance that he was forgiven whenever doing something wrong. It was frustrating, to say the least. Why did he have sympathy now, when as when they were children, Matt wouldn't care?

It would be that night Matt brought home a pineapple that Tom would let his years of anger, sadness out.

“Edd! Tom! Look what the nice supermarket lady gave me!” Matt presented the ripe pineapple with such innocent glee, his eyes shining bright. “We should try some! I never had pineapple before! Do you think I'll be allergic to it?”

Edd stood nervously in the living room. The mood shifted and all eyes were on Tom. He was shaking, red in the face. Edd couldn't stop what happened next, even if he tried, he saw this coming sooner or later.

Tom began to throw things around the house. It didn't matter whose it was, what was on it. He broke the shelves, the vases, pictures of them. All while screaming at Matt, but never throwing one thing directly at him, only near him. The entire ordeal was frightening, and overloading to Matt. He didn't understand, but he wanted to. What did he do wrong? Why was Tom screaming at him and breaking things?

Without hesitation, Matt ran over to Tom, ignoring Edd's protest and wrapped his arms around the smaller Man, accidentally dropping the pineapple in the process.

It split open right in front of them.

“Tom! You gotta stop! You're going to hurt yourself!” Matt managed, before a fist met his face. That would be the first time Matt ever been punched in the face since the memory eraser gun. He stumbled back, shielding his face from any other fist throwing. He began to quietly sob out apologies, shaking. Only catching a glimpse of Tom kneeling down, picking up the ruined fruit.

“You...” tom took in a deep breath, there was no going back. “You murdered my father, Matt!” Matt stood there confused, watching Tom come towards him. Towering. When did he sink to the floor, with his back to the wall?

“You gave a fucking bear a gun, and it shot my father!” Matt was confused, and frightened, but didn't dare speak a word. Tom continued.

“You weren't sorry! You just hugged up to your mom and left for ice cream!” tom was still shouting down at Matt, fists shaking.

“B-But I don't like ice cream! It hurts my teeth, Tom!” Matt's voice cracked, and almost screamed when a fist met the wall beside his head.

Tom was enraged, “You don't remember anything! You get to live your life, not remembering how that bear shot my pineapple father! My mother started heroine and other drugs because of you!” Tom grabbed Matt from the floor by the shirt, pulling him up face to face.

“I. Hate. You.” Tom had his own tears leaking from where his eyes would be, letting go of Matt to stomp away to his room with the broken pineapple.

The house was once again silent. Edd was still in the living room, frozen at what occurred, and Matt was on the floor, still sitting. Tom hated him. Despite everything they went through together in these past few months... Tom hated him for something he couldn't remember doing at all. From the sounds of it, Matt would hate himself too, if he had done such an awful thing with no remorse.

One hiccup of air. Two hiccups of air. Break down. Matt's body shook violently as he brought clenched fists to his injured face. Normally, he'd be livid at his beautiful face being injured, but this wasn't some stranger that hurt him... It had been Tom. Tom and Edd were the only two people he felt he could trust. They taught him his name, taught him to read again. Sure, it had been easy for him to pick everything up again, but his memories before were lost. Gone to the wind.

The one person he trusted hurt him. Would Edd hurt him too? Matt let himself cry loudly. His body shook from betrayal and pain. He didn't mean to upset Tom. He didn't know Tom had such a grudge. He almost didn't notice two arms wrap around him, but when he did, rather than more pain like he expected, Matt received a well welcomed hug from his green hoodie wearing friend. Picking up that he was gently shushing him.

“Shhh.. It's okay Matt, you're alright. He doesn't hate you.” Edd tried to be reassuring, but even his voice wavered. “I got you. It's gonna be okay. I promise.”

They would stay like that for a few more minutes, separating once Matt stopped shaking, his tears still evident. They would each go to their own rooms. Matt's upstairs, and Edd in his room down the hall.

It'd be later that night that Matt would wander out of his room, and into Tom's.

Tom hated him. Matt bit his lip at the thought, seeing Tom sit in front of a small old style TV with VCR attached. Tom didn't greet Matt with nothing more than a grunt. Matt took this as he didn't have to leave, and sat next to Tom carefully, watching the old film on the screen.

There was little Tom, next to his father that was nothing more than a pineapple with glasses. Matt didn't question it, other than smiling to himself. He had his father's hair, that was for sure.

The film continued, cutting out in a few spots from being old, but the mood of the film changed for him, when he caught a glimpse of a boy who looked like him, handing a gun to a bear and wandering away. No. nonono. That didn't feel right. That couldn't have been him... Was it?

Sure enough, someone shouted that the bear had a gun, and the bear made a beeline for Tom's father, pointing and firing the gun. In those final moments... Tom's father actually looked afraid, in his own way. Being a fruit, after all. It stirred him wrong, and watched as who he assumed might be his mother scold him.

Young Matt giggled, and gave the most innocent look to the women, leaving Tom confused as Matt was taken away to go get ice cream.

Matt wanted to vomit. Watching the entire film, whoever recorded it, keep it on Tom as he gathering his father's remains, and left the park before going and focusing on another family, that when Tom pressed rewind.

Matt sat there, his hand over his mouth. There was no doubt, that had been his younger self on screen. How could he have done that, and felt no remorse? Surely when they got older...

“You never apologized.” Tom started, almost as if knowing what was running through Matt's mind. “Not once. Not when we got into Middle school. Not when we got into high school... Not even when we moved in together and you knew it was hurting me.. You never once apologized.” Tom's voice was weak, and he was hugging Tomee bear close to his chest.

“You. Didn't. Care.” Tom almost growled, and Matt knew immediately Tom was ready to let loose again.

“But I do care, Tom!” Matt cried out, moving to look at the shorter man, who looked back at him almost confused. “I don't know who I was then, but I don't want to be them ever again!” Matt bit his lip, having to look at the TV’s small screen. “I don't know what that person on the screen is thinking. I don't know how the person who shares my face in pictures feel about you, but I know how I feel, and I know I'm disgusted by that kid and the person he grew up to be!”

Tom looked taken aback a little, all prior anger lost, and all that was left was a hollow sadness. The person that killed his father indirectly, was dead.

This was not the person who deserved his hate, but someone who needed a chance.

Tom felt ashamed of himself, and moved to get up and walk away, only to feel a hesitant hand grab his own. “Wait, can we... Watch this together again? But stop and rewind before the bear? You looked.. Happy.” Tom was pull away and leave his room, leave the house to go drink a bar out of stock, but those damn blue eyes.. He sat down.

They'd stay there all night, talking quietly to each other. In the morning, Tom would apologize about punching Matt, and Matt would wave it off, but clearly stand a little taller after the apology.

Perhaps, Tom would grow to love this Matt.

“Guuuys? I accidentally broke a glass! I'm allergic to shards of glass!!”

Or maybe grow to tolerate the man toddler that Matt was. Tom smiled.


End file.
